On Fire
by itachislovelywife
Summary: .."TIDAK!" sebuah suara marah, berhasil membuat Sakura dan Rock Lee terlonjak, mereka melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah diselimuti aura gelap berdiri di belakang mereka.


**NARUTO Milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri2013

Dan juga special buat **Desyparamitha2**, ini saya bikin fic abal lagi, semoga suka. :D x

* * *

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Jari Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk meja kayu di ruang tamu apartemen Naruto, mata _onyx-_nya menyipit pada dua orang di depannya yang sedang asik mengobrol dan terlihat bahagia.

Sasuke dan Sakura datang ke apartemen Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang sebelumnya mengalami luka parah sepulang dari misinya. Sepertinya keadaan Naruto sudah membaik, terlihat dia mempunyai energi yang banyak untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak dan beberapa kali menjahili Sakura yang berujung mendapat jitakkan keras dari gadis itu.

Terlihat Sakura tertawa lepas setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke mengertakkan giginya saat melihat Sakura mengelus kepala Naruto setelah ia memberinya jitakkan keras, mungkin karena ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat seperti anak kecil yang membutuhkan mamanya setelah bangun dari mimpi buruk. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar membuat sang Uchiha kesal. Mereka berdua seolah mengabaikannya, terutama gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Perhatian Sakura seharusnya pada dia dan hanya dia. Mata _onyx _Sasuke melebar sedikit setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan._ 'Tunggu ... Apa aku ... Cemburu?'_ pikirnya, bingung.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin,' sangkalnya, tapi pikirannya yang lain dengan cepat mengatakan kalau ia cemburu.

Terlihat kedua tangan Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura, dan lagi-lagi mereka tertawa lepas. Karena terlalalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke sampai tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai mereka berdua tertawa selepas itu.

_'Tsk, enyahkan tanganmu dari pipi Sakura, Na-ru-to!'_ batinnya, geram, jengkel.

_'Mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Sahabat. Sahabat,'_ batin Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

**BRUK**

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat suara gaduh, ternyata ia mendorong kursi yang ia duduki sampai terjungkal di lantai, membuat dua orang yang sedang asik mengobrol berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara lembut Sakura memanggilnya, rasa ingin tahu dicampur dalam nada lembutnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatap sahabatnya heran.

Sasuke melirik ke arah dua orang yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, _'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Semoga mereka tidak memperhatikanku. Aku pasti kelihatan sangat aneh. Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh,'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto, terlihat senyum palsu terbentuk di wajahnya. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku ingin pulang untuk istirahat," katanya.

Dari nadanya, Sakura kurang yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Oh, aku kira kau kenapa. Kalau kau lelah kenapa menyempatkan datang kesini? Ah, Aku tahu.. kau mengkhawatirkanku, bukan? tenang saja Sasuke, lukaku sudah membaik. Cepatlah pulang dan istirahat lah, kau juga baru pulang dari misi, iya, 'kan?" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

_'Apa yang barusan dia katakan, Naruto menyuruhku cepat pulang? Dia pasti ingin berdua saja dengan Sakura tanpa ada yang mengganggu,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Aa, aku pulang," pamit Sasuke, ia menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Teme!" seru Naruto, yang kadang memang kurang peka dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke sampai menghilang dibalik pintu. _'Sasuke-kun, terlihat sedikit aneh,'_ pikirnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan muka tanda tanya saat melihat Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku juga akan pulang sekarang," pamit Sakura, tersenyum ringan pada naruto.

"Sasuke baru saja pergi dan sekarang Sakura-_chan _juga mau pulang, aku akan merasa kesepian lagi," ucap Naruto, seperti anak kecil yang tidak rela mamanya pergi keluar setelah papanya juga pergi.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. "Besok kalau ada waktu aku akan kesini lagi," ucap Sakura.

-0-0-0-0

Sasuke berdiri disana, di gang dekat apartemen Naruto. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok yang ada disana, dan tangannya mengepalkan tinju. "Tidak," gumamnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura hanya berdua bersama Naruto. Kenapa dia pamit pulang duluan dan kenapa Naruto tidak menahannya malah menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Sakura juga, kenapa ia diam saja.

"Hey, Sakura-_san_?!"

Mata Sasuke melihat ke sumber suara yang menyebut nama Sakura, ia melihat Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari apartemen Naruto, dan tampak seorang pemuda beralis tebal dengan pakaian warna hijau mendekati Sakura.

"Lee-_san?_" sapa Sakura balik.

"Mau pergi ke Ichiraku bersamaku?" tanya pemuda beralis tebal, lebih tepatnya mengajak. Wajah Rock Lee terlihat memerah, mata hitamnya yang bulat berkilauan penuh harap.

Sakura tertawa lembut, "Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga sangat lapar," jawabnya.

Rock Lee terlihat sangat bahagia, matanya sampai berkilauan karena kebahagiaan yang meluap dari dalam dirinya. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_!" serunya dengan gembira.

Melihat wajah Rock Lee membuat Sakura tertawa, "Ayo," ucap Sakura.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya sebuah aura gelap sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"TIDAK!" sebuah suara marah, berhasil membuat Sakura dan Rock Lee terlonjak, mereka melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah diselimuti aura gelap berdiri di belakang mereka.

Sasuke mendekati mereka, ia dengan cepat berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Sakura dan Rock Lee, dengan maksud supaya mereka tidak berdiri berdekatan.

"Ouch!" seru Rock Lee, kesakitan. Rock lee melirik Sasuke tajam, Ternyata kakinya di injak Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sengaja menghiraukan lirikan tajam Rock Lee, ia melilitkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke dada hangatnya.

"E-eh?!" Sakura terpekik, kaget, bingung.

Rock Lee memelototi pelaku penginjak kakinya yang terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan menurutnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tidak'?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam saingan cintanya.

"Maksudku. Sakura tidak akan pergi ke Ichiraku denganmu. Tidak dan Tidak akan pernah. Dia **milikku** dan **hanya milikku**!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara tegas dan kuat.

"EH?!" dua orang yang mendengar ucapan tersebut berseru hampir bersamaan, yang satu menampakkan wajah penuh kemarahan dan yang satunya lagi menampakkan wajah merah terang.

Wajah Sakura sekarang menjadi merah terang seperti buah tomat, kata-kata itu membuat hatinya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa Sakura-_san_ untuk menjadi milikmu! Dia memiliki hak untuk bersama siapa saja yang dia inginkan, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan 'tidak'!" balas Rock Lee, terdengar jelas ada kemarahan didalam nadanya.

"Tsk. ... Dari ucapanmu, sepertinya secara tidak langsung kau ingin bilang biar Sakura bersamamu, benar, 'kan? kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Rock Lee menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, entah apa maksud dari seringaiannya, hanya autor dan Sasuke yang tahu. ;)

Sasuke secepat kilat mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Sakura-_san_! Sasuke-_kun_, Lepaskan dia!" bersamaan dengan kalimat perintah yang keluar dari mulut murid kesayangan Might Guy, Sasuke bersama sakura di gendongannya sudah menghilang dari hadapan Rock Lee.

-0-0-0-0-

Sakura mulai kelihatan panik karena ternyata Sasuke bukan membawanya ke Ichiraku, melainkan membawanya ke rumah Sasuke, tepatnya sekarang mereka baru sampai di kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuk-AH!" kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura terpotong dengan teriakan kaget, karena Sasuke melemparkannya ke tempat tidur dengan cara yang sangat tidak enak.

Sakura merasakan ranjang dimana ia masih terlentang sedikit bergerak saat Sasuke merangkak naik dan berbaring di sampingnya, Sasuke berbaring miring menghadap Sakura, lengannya membungkus pinggang Sakura, tanpa berucap apa-apa ia menarik Sakura ke dadanya. Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat, entah kenapa tenaganya seperti menghilang, ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak, bahkan untuk bersuara pun sangat susah.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sakura, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari rambutnya. "Maaf ... Aku hanya tidak rela melihat kau bersama pria itu," gumamnya.

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mencoba mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan akhirnya sebuah senyum bahagia terbentuk di bibirnya. Sakura memberanikan diri membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ akan bereaksi seperti ini, aku tidak akan menerima ajakannya," gumam Sakura pelan, senyum masih terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tapi, aku bahagia ... akhirnya aku tidak pergi dengannya dan berada disini," tambah Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjap, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tubuhnya sedikit ke atas lalu menyandarkan kepalanyanya pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia menghadap Sasuke, melihat ke bawah dan memberinya senyum lebar.

"Karena ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Karena Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke-_kun _cemburu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan sebelum wajah Sasuke menjadi merah, semerah tomat kesukaannya. "A-aku ... Aku tidak cemburu!" jelas Sasuke, suaranya terdengar sedikit terbata-bata.

Sakura tertawa lembut saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Sakura menepuk sayang kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Eh?"

"Aku senang Sasuke-_kun_ cemburu ... Sangat senang ... hatiku seperti akan meledak karena terlalu senang. Aku bahagia," ucap Sakura, pelan.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan tersenyum lembut, semburat merah di pipi Sasuke yang belum menghilang membuat Sakura ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, tapi niatnya batal karena Sasuke sudah kembali memeluknya dan membuat posisi mereka berbaring seperti sebelumnya.

"Hn, Aku pikir aku agak cemburu. Tapi itu karena kau adalah milikku,"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya, ia adalah milik Sasuke dan Sasuke adalah miliknya. Mereka selamanya akan menjadi satu tidak peduli meskipun seberapa jauh mereka terpisah, mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain lagi dan akan kembali menjadi satu, Selamanya.

xxx

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.


End file.
